


(Step)mother

by CassandraStarflower



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, but wrote over a thousand for disney in one day, someone tell me how i haven't written more than twenty words for any of my WIPs in the last week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: What if Lady Tremaine made a different choice in the wake of her second husband’s death?
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	(Step)mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from my usual, but I watched a video about the wicked stepmother trope today and thought "what if Lady Tremaine made the smart choice after Cinderella's dad died?" and then I wrote it.   
> Apologies for any innaccuracies, it's been years since I've seen the movie (though it was my favorite Disney movie as a kid).   
> Also, I went with the Disney names, including the idea that Cinderella was her name all along. I would have used Ella, but that's my name and it's a *little* weird to use your own name for a fictional character.   
> This is unbetaed and I wrote it in like an hour.

Lady Tremaine stands beside her husband’s deathbed, watching the girl weep. Anastasia and Drizella stand beside her, and her cat is settled in her arms. 

The girl, her stepdaughter, continues to weep. Anastasia and Drizella shift. The doctor quietly lowers his head, gives a kindly murmured condolence, and exits. 

It would be easy, really. To push aside little Cinderella in favor of her own daughters. 

But her stepdaughter is a pretty, sweet child. 

It would, perhaps, be a mistake not to look after the girl’s prospects as well. 

After all, what is better than two daughters to marry off to rich and powerful husbands? 

_ Three daughters. _

So Lady Tremaine is careful to retain the appearance of a kind and loving stepmother. Cinderella looks on her fondly, and ever remains the sweetest and most loving child as she grows into her teenage years. 

Lady Tremaine thinks she will have the most luck with her stepdaughter. She is fond of her own daughters, but she can readily admit to herself that they are selfish and have unpleasant personalities. 

Her own fault, she supposes. 

But Cinderella is so sweet and kind that everyone who meets her loves her. 

Even now, at nineteen, she has had many suitors. Lady Tremaine has turned them all away, none rich and powerful enough. 

So when the invitation for the ball comes, Lady Tremaine calls the seamstress to make four gowns. 

One for herself. One for Anastasia, the sillier and simpler of her two daughters. One for Drizella, her crueler daughter. 

And one for Cinderella, who she knows is the best bet for gaining the Prince’s attention. 

And, perhaps, his hand. 

Cinderella, dear sweet naive child, does not know of her stepmother’s plots. She is daydreaming now of true love. 

Lady Tremaine doubts that there is any such thing as true love. But she will allow her stepdaughter to dream. Her personality means that everyone is predisposed to be kind to her, after all. No reason to make the girl angry at her. 

The carriage makes its way up the winding road to the palace. Anastasia and Cinderella whisper about the prospect of the prince. Drizella boasts that she will dance with him. 

Lady Tremaine watches Cinderella, who is a dazzling sight in a silvery-blue ball gown. 

She has always been careful with her stepdaughter. The girl is naturally quite lovely, and of course for an occasion like this Lady Tremaine ensured that she will be the belle of the ball. 

The carriage comes to a stop and Lady Tremaine rises, assisted out by the footman, followed by Anastasia, eager and looking about, Drizella, knuckles white on her skirt, and Cinderella, eyes sparkling as she looks up at the palace. 

The four of them walk in, announced by a servant, and Lady Tremaine gestures the three girls forward, walking behind them as they are present to the prince and king, one at a time. 

“The daughters of Lady Tremaine and her late husband.” the servant announces. “Lady Drizella-” 

Drizella steps forward and curtsies, a simpering smile on her face. “A pleasure, your Highness.” she says. The prince gives her a bow and she steps aside, looking disappointed. 

“Lady Anastasia-” 

Anastasia steps forward and curtsies, always more clumsy than even Drizella, a smile as simpering as her sister’s on her face. “A pleasure to meet you, your Highness!” she says. The prince gives her a bow again, a polite smile on his face. Anastasia follows her sister to the side, where their mother waits. 

_ Cinderella, don’t you disappoint me now. _

“And Lady Cinderella.” 

Cinderella steps forward, all grace and loveliness, and curtsies with a sunshine smile on her face. 

Lady Tremaine has not been jealous of her stepdaughter in a long time, ever since she realized that she can control the girl. Ever since she realized that she held Cinderella’s future in her hands. 

But sometimes… 

Sometimes. 

The prince looks at Cinderella and smiles. 

Cinderella says, still with a sunshine smile on her face, “A pleasure, Your Highness.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, my lady.” the prince says, with a bow. 

His father looks excited. 

Music is playing, low and gentle. There are young men in suits all over the ballroom, and Lady Tremaine sees several influential Dukes and Counts among their number. This evening will not be a waste. 

“May I have this dance?” the prince asks Cinderella, and she accepts his hand with a flustered smile, sweetly surprised. 

No, this evening will not be a waste at all. Cinderella has drawn the notice of the prince, and will dance with him- undoubtedly for the entire night, as she behaves as is typical for her- sweet, angelic, smiling and kind and gentle. The prince will no doubt court her. 

Lady Tremaine smiles at her stepdaughter as the girl steps into the dancing crowd on the prince’s arm. This will gain her more influence, more power- 

“Anastasia, Drizella.” she says. Her daughters turn to look at her. 

“Mingle.” she orders. “Find someone to dance with.” 

A disappointed Anastasia nods and steps off into the crowd. Drizella scowls. 

“But I wanted-” 

“The prince clearly has no interest in you. Leave Cinderella to dance with him.” Lady Tremaine leans in close. “Think of the  _ future _ , Drizella. Think of your stepsister being a princess.” 

Drizella’s face reddens with anger before she actually  _ thinks _ for once, and realizes what Lady Tremaine already knows. 

If Cinderella marries the prince, their future is set. 

Drizella walks away to find a young Duke or Count to dance with. 

Lady Tremaine watches the dancers. Her eyes catch on Cinderella, who stands out perfectly in her lovely ball gown. 

The prince seems quite taken, his eyes never leaving her face. 

He dances with only Cinderella, the entire night. The King seems pleased, as well, and Lady Tremaine overhears him remark to a Duke that he was concerned that the prince would not find anyone who caught his fancy. 

Evidently, the young Prince is quite difficult to please. Lady Tremaine is only too glad that it is Cinderella who has caught his attention. 

And Cinderella is hardly stupid or shallow. She will be sure to keep the Prince interested for things beyond her looks. 

The night ends with a pleased Cinderella gushing about the Prince. 

The year ends with a wedding. 

Cinderella glides down the aisle, white wedding gown sparkling faintly, and Lady Tremaine smiles. 

She has a seat of honor, as the bride’s stepmother, in the cathedral. 

The wedding vows are said. The prince does not take his eyes off of his new bride, not even when they leave the cathedral and climb into their carriage. 

Drizella marries a Count three years later. Not quite as good as Cinderella’s accomplishment, but Lady Tremaine is well aware that Drizella’s personality is… lacking. 

Anastasia marries a baker. It is not pleasing to Lady Tremaine, but the man is a good-hearted man who is well-respected, if not particularly high-class. 

She lets it be. If only because Cinderella is very happy for Anastasia, and Lady Tremaine does not want to risk her relationship with her stepdaughter. 

Invitations are a given for her now, since her stepdaughter is the Princess. 

Her social status has never been higher. 

Yes, Lady Tremaine decides, many years later, seated in the audience as her stepson-in-law is crowned King of the realm, it was a much better choice to treat Cinderella well. 

She tries to picture how it could have gone if she had not, if she had given in to that first instinct to beat the girl down and leave her a miserable and broken child. 

No doubt, Cinderella would have still found her way to the prince. She is unstoppable, in a sense, and even as a servant would have drawn his attention. 

Lady Tremaine does not believe in true love, but perhaps Cinderella’s unshakeable belief is enough to ensure her a happy ending no matter what. 

But really, if she had not been kind to the girl she would certainly not be sitting here today, the stepmother-in-law of the King and step-grandmother of the prince and princesses. 

This was the right choice, treating Cinderella as her daughter. 

Of that, Lady Tremaine is certain. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone likes this!   
> Come find me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!


End file.
